The invention relates to a box-like container which comprises a bottom plate and upright side walls connected to the edges thereof, and at least one strip inside the container cut loose from the material of the bottom plate over a part of its circumference, said strip comprising a base along which said strip is folded out of the plane of the bottom plate. Such cartons are well known.
In one typical known carton the strip has been cut loose partly from the material of the base plate and partly from the material of one of the upright side walls. When said side wall is folded, the strip is pleated in such manner that the part of the strip cut from the base plate extends parallel to the plane of the side wall, while the part of the strip cut from the side wall extends parallel to the plane of the base plate. The strip thus folded inwards forms a good protection for a side of an article to be packaged.